dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Owen Cadman
Owen Cadman is a Sentinel and one of the seven Grandmasters. Overseeing operations in North America and is the wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Void Matrix. He is a major protagonist of the fanfic The Hunter. Appearance Owen appears as a young man around his late teens and early twenties. Possessing a lean muscular build, with numerous black markings on his body, Owen has light tan skin and shoulder-length black spiky hair that he later on cuts short. After the attack on his life, Owen has several scars on the right side of his face. He still retains his right red eye, but replaces his left eye with the Relic, Eye of Understandoing. Whenever using Chaotic Abyss, Owen's hair would change to white and his eyes become grey. Personality Background Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Titled the strongest Grandmaster, Owen reigns over the others with incredible fighting prowess. He has overwhelmed a defeated numerous supernatural beings with ease in the past. His prowess allow Owen to fight evenly against Satan-class individuals. Master Weapon User: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Genius-Level Intellect: Master Inventor: Master Tactician: Magic Expert: Intuitive Perception: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Agility: Immense Stamina: Immense Endurance: Equipment Void Matrix: (ボイドマトリクス, Boido Matorikusu): Known also as the Soul of Eternal Chaos is considered a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear that holds the essence of Chaos, the Protogenoi of the Void of the Greek-Roman mythology and Creator of the Universe. It allows Owen to create warp gates that are linked to the Void, another dimension and the realm of Chaos. Thanks to that, Owen can teleport himself, others, and objects to and from the void and redirect attacks back to the enemy, as well as granting him intangibility. A unique thing is that anything stored within the Void is frozen in time. Meaning projectiles that Owen absorbed keep their momentum and food and drinks will not go bad. He can even halt poison from spreading by sending the victim to the void. The drawback is that, in order to teleport, Owen must visualize the location of where he wants to go and for teleporting objects and targets he must be able to see them. Furthermore, the mass of the object also reflects on how much energy Owen needs in order to transport it. * Endless Void Reality Cancel (エンドレスボイドリアリティキャンセル, Endoresu Boido Riariti Kyanseru): Also called the Cosmic Domain of the Creator and Destroyer is the Balance Breaker of Void Matrix. It takes the form of a large black dome that expands from Owen's position and covers several blocks. The dome is marked with several white circles and lines on the outside, while the inside is completely dark though can emit a dark blue light at the same time. Within this dome, Owen is capable of altering everything within the dome, from the land to the sky as well as people, objects and animals. The possibilities extend from changing the flow of gravity, stopping magic users, negating abilities, turning Holy Swords into Demonic Swords, make immortals mortal, slow or forward time, repel attracting objects, teleport wherever Owen chooses, reverse the effects of an occurrence into forming the opposite result and so on. Because of the power this Balance Breaker emits, as well as the distance it covers, Owen tries not to use it near allies. According to those trapped within the dome, it releases a feeling of emptiness, like they were being dragged into a black hole and felt hopeless in escaping. * Chaotic Abyss (カオスマントル, Kaosu Mantoru): Also known as the Armor Forged from the Void is a form of the Void Matrix that is similar to Juggernaut Drive of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and the Truth Idea of the True Longinus. It takes the form of black armor made from the void that covers Owen's entire body along with a retractable mask and visor and a pair of long white ribbons extending from the armor's back. Owen's sclera turn black and his skin becomes paler. While in this form, Owen's gains full access to the void, giving him an infinite amount of energy. The void energy makes Owen completely intangible, allowing him to avoid attacks, while still being able to make physical contact. He can also create constructs that can cause great damage to his opponents. Owen can also use a technique called Null Cannon, which takes the form a large black halo that appears in front of him and begins to spin at an incredible speed. It then fires a powerful beam of null energy from the center of the halo. Whatever the beam hits is completely erased from existence. However Owen needs to be careful as his body cannot fully withstand the infinite amount of energy. Furthermore he might accidentally harm his allies with the void energy he emits. Owen can only use Chaotic Abyss when Chaos' answers his calls. Then the two begin a chant: :Owen: "I, who stands before the Void, shout with all my heart" :Chaos: "I, who dwells within the Void, answer the summon" :Owen: "The Mind, the Body and the Soul become one in the Void" :Chaos: "As they swirl in the cosmos, their desires shall be made manifest" :Both: "Create and destroy, destroy and create, may the cycle never cease its dance" :Both: "Existence is endless, our rule eternal and transcend all obstacles." :Both: Now as one, unleash, Chaotic Abyss!" Eye of Understanding (理解の目, Rikai no Me): Trivia *IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS PAGE WILL BE GOING UNDER REVISION LATER. Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans